Alessio Sakara vs. Elvis Sinosic
The first round began. Sinosic landed an inside leg kick. They clinched. Sinosic kneed the leg. Four thirty-five. Another knee. Sakara got a trip to half-guard nicely. Four fifteen. Sinosic regained guard. Four minutes left. Sakara landed a right hand. Sakara landed a trio of left elbows. A good right elbow. Three thirty-five. Sakara landed a pair of left hands. Three fifteen. Sakara landed a right hand as the ref stood them up. They continued touching gloves. Three minutes as they clinched. Sakara got another trip to guard. Sakara landed a left elbow and another. Two thirty-five and a pair of vicious right body shots. A nice right hand and a pair of right elbows. The referee stepped in for some reason. He was syanding them up. They took a point from Sakara for a 12x6 elbow, as Mazzagatti demonstrated. Sakara landed a hard left hand and hurt Sinosic and got a nice body lock takedown to guard with two twelve. Sakara landed a right hammerfist. Two minutes. A nice body shot and a pair of right hands. Sakara landed a left elbow. Sakara landed a right elbow. Sakara landed three iffy left elbows. Sakara landed a good right hand. Sakara landed a left hand. Sakara landed two right elbows. He dodged an armbar. Thirty-five. He landed a left elbow. Sinosic was cut somewhere. On the forehead, I believe. The referee stood them up again and called time-out. Sinosic was shrugging. Oh wow bad cut on the right side of the forehead of Sinosic. The doctor checked the cut. Sinosic said he was fine. They continued. Nope they were restarting in the same position. Sakara landed a pair of lefts, another and a right. The first round ended. That cut was right at the hairline, almost in the center of the forehead, more towards the right a few inches. The second round began. Sinosic came out smiling. They touched gloves. Sakara checked an inside leg kick. He ate another. He got another trip to guard. Four thirty-five. Sakara landed a left elbow and another. Another and a right elbow. A left hand. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Mazzagatti warned Sakara to watch the head. Three thirty-five. Sakara passed to half-guard nicely. Three fifteen with a pair of left elbows as he passed to side control. Sinosic regained guard nicely though. Three minutes. Four nice left elbows. A nice left hand. Two thirty-five. Sakara landed four nice right hammerfists. He landed a elft elbow. Two fifteen. The referee stood them up. Two minutes. Sakara landed a left hook and hurt Sinosic and a right straight that landed flush and another left hook flush as fuck. He got another trip to guard. Sakara was warned to watch the head again. One thirty-five. One fifteen left now. The referee warned him to get the action going. Sakara dodged a triangle/omoplata attempt. One minute. Sakara landed a partially deflected left elbow. Thirty-five. The ref stood them up. Sakara landed a body shot. Sinosic landed an inside leg kick. Fifteen with a leg kick. They clinched. Sakara got another trip to guard. The second round ended. The third round began. Sakara checked a leg kick. He pressed forward and they clinched. Sakara got yet another trip into guard. What a mismatch. He landed three hammerfists. Four thirty-five. Sakara dodged another omoplata attempt. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Sakara landed a right elbow. Sakara landed a pair of left hands and another. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Stand them up. He did with two fifty-two. Sinosic landed a leg kick and ate a pair of flush lefts hook and they clinched. Sakara got a trip to guard with two thirty-five. Sakara is dominating him. Sinosic isn't even in the fight. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Sakara landed four or five hard left hammerfists, working that cut. One thirty-five. Sakara landed a pair of short right hammerfists. One fifteen. The referee stood them up. One minute. Sakara landed a left hook. They clinched, Sakara got a trip to guard. The crowd booed raucously. Thirty-five. Fifteen. Sinosic went for a leglock. Sakara avoided. The third round ended. Sakara helped Sinosic up and Sinosic hugged him. Sinosic has two big mouses under both eyes. They raised each other's hands. They hugged again. Sinosic raised Sakara's hand again. 29-25, 29-26, 29-26 for the unanimous decision for Sakara.